


Пролог к самому последнему изданию «Добрых предзнаменований»: открытое письмо

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, RPF, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Нил Гейман пишет открытое письмо с обращением к одному из персонажей "Добрых предзнаменований"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prologue to the most recent printing of Good Omens: An open letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329608) by [Macdicilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla). 



> В одном из интервью Гейман упоминает, что персонаж Кроули в изначальной задумке был «более стеснительным и неуверенным в себе». Альтернативное название истории: «Пожалуйста, не раскрывайте меня так, мистер Гейман».

Люди часто спрашивают меня о том, как мы писали «Добрые предзнаменования». Мы с Терри всегда давали шутливые ответы, но, думаю, настало время открыть правду. Я до сих пор помню того бедного радиоведущего, которого мы публично высмеяли за то, что он принял «Добрые предзнаменования» за чистую монету. 

　　Дело в том, что он был на верном пути – или, во всяком случае, ближе к правде, чем мы в этом могли признаться. В те дни мы старались быть тише воды, ниже травы, учитывая то, что прерванный апокалипсис был делом недавней истории. Рано было еще шутить по этому поводу. 

　　Когда я впервые начал писать вещь, которая позже обернулась культовым романом «Добрые предзнаменования», я и понятия не имел, что в ней окажется (а именно – пересказ реальных событий). Все, что у меня тогда имелось, это застрявший в сознании образ мальчика и его друзей. Я думал, это была моя собственная идея, основанная на книгах про Справедливого Уильяма – ведь образы в вашей голове обычно подкидывает вам ваше собственное сознание. Мы с Терри еще долго даже не подозревали о том, что происходило на самом деле.

　　Мы должны были осознать, что творится что-то странное, проанализировав невероятную похожесть наших идей для этой истории, но факт остается фактом: мы даже не заметили слова, которые загадочным образом добавлялись в наши рукописи. Все раскрылось, только когда в доме Терри обнаружился рыскающий мужчина (ну, мужчина – это, конечно, очень условно). 

　　Терри натолкнулся на него около одиннадцати вечера и, каким-то образом поймав, позвонил не в полицию, а мне, что, разумеется, вызвало у меня беспокойство относительно его приоритетов.

　　– Нил, – прошептал он по телефону, – это парень из нашей истории.  
　　– Ты имеешь в виду – он выглядит как один из парней из нашей истории?  
　　– Нет, это на самом деле он. Тебе просто надо поговорить с ним – ты сразу поймешь, о чем я. Он многое знает.

　　Я подумал, что Терри просто прикалывается надо мной, или, может, у него приступ лунатизма. В любом случае я решил ему подыграть. 

　　– Откуда ты знаешь, что это не любопытный читатель, который пытался влезть в рукопись? – медленно спросил я.

　　– Потому что он превратился в маленькую змейку, пытаясь ускользнуть от меня, но я схватил его, сунул в обувную коробку и заклеил ее скотчем в форме распятия, так что ему теперь не выбраться.

　　На это мне было нечего сказать. Видимо, Терри уловил нотки сомнения в моем молчании.

　　– Думаю, я лучше заскочу к тебе, – сказал он.

　　Я тоже так подумал.

***

　　Добравшись до меня, Терри наотрез отказался открывать коробку, пока я не предпринял необходимые антидемонические меры (которые я помнил из своей оккультного периода времен студенчества). А еще он злился на меня за то, что я не вполне ему поверил. Но поверить ему было очень сложно – таким легче проникнуться в художественном произведении, а не в реальной жизни. Однако я предпринял все требующиеся меры, после чего мы надрезали скотч с одной стороны коробки и вскрыли ее щипцами для духовки.

　　Оттуда выскользнул малюсенький – и очень, очень недовольный – садовый уж. На нем были надеты самые крошечные темные очки из всех, что я видел в своей жизни. А в следующий момент я уже смотрел на мужчину, и казалось, что он всегда был здесь и всегда имел именно такую форму. А еще он выглядел ужасно разозленным. Мне было не видно его глаз, но я нутром чувствовал, что он прямо-таки прожигает нас взглядом.   
Терри заговорил первым: 

　　– Какого черта вы копались в моих бумагах?  
　　– Послушайте… – начал мужчина в темных очках и туфлях из змеиной кожи.  
　　– Это вы послушайте, – сказал Терри. – Никто не давал вам разрешения проникать в мой дом.

　　Демон защитным жестом поднял руки.

　　– А я не давал вам разрешения писать обо мне в таком духе, – заявил он.

　　Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы мой друг вступил в драку с уроженцем ада (а с Терри бы сталось так поступить), и я вмешался в беседу:   
　　– Полагаю, у нас возникло некоторое взаимное непонимание, мистер… э…

　　Он сообщил нам свое имя, которое, во имя сохранения тайны его личности, я не стану приводить. Но имя, по которому его узнают наши читатели, это, конечно:

　　– Кроули, – сказал он.   
　　– Значит, Кроули. Спасибо. Я только хотел объяснить, что мы – авторы художественной литературы. Мы не собирались писать о вас. Я вообще не имел ни малейшего представления о вашем существовании. Любые сходства с реальными людьми – или существами – в нашем произведении1 – чистое совпадение. 

　　Кроули раздраженно фыркнул.

　　– Послушай, приятель, ты не прав, но у меня нет времени объяснять, как именно вы получаете свою историю, или поправлять вас, да и вообще, мне до вас совершенно нет дела. Все, о чем я прошу, и считаю, что это вполне разумно, – это перестать меня описывать таким ужасно некрутым.

　　После этого наступил момент молчания, в течение которого мы с Терри пытались осознать, что он только что сказал.

　　– И как же мы получаем свою историю? – спросил в конце концов Терри.

　　– Да это все явно Адам2, – нетерпеливо сказал Кроули. – Наверное, думает, что это классная история, и хочет, чтобы вы ее написали. Если он чего-то хочет, Вселенная сразу начинает искать способы осуществить его желания.

　　– Дайте-ка я кое-что проясню, – сказал я. – Если он каким-то способом, подсознательно, посылает нам свою историю о том, как все происходило, каким же образом мы несем ответственность за то, что неправильно представляем ваш образ? 

　　Тут демон приобрел крайне смущенный вид. Прежде чем ответить, он какое-то время пристально смотрел на свои туфли.

　　– Прошу вас, – гораздо более вежливым тоном сказал он, – пожалуйста, не раскрывайте меня так. 

***

　　В течение следующих нескольких недель мы поддерживали с ним связь. Он оказался именно таким застенчивым и неуверенным в себе, как мы его изначально описывали, и нам пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сделать его круче.3 К этому времени и я, и Терри подружились с ним – иначе мы бы просто не пошли ему навстречу. Он оказался отличным собеседником и знал многое о разных исторических событиях, будучи их очевидцем. А еще он был киноман и отлично разбирался в алкоголе.

　　Он пообещал (точнее, мы заставили его пообещать), что он не будет больше никак вмешиваться в нашу историю или оказывать на нее влияние, потому что мы не хотели, чтобы она была слишком точным описанием и плагиатом реальных событий. Поэтому мы никогда не говорили с ним об Апокалипсисе. Зато мы разговаривали о многих других вещах: о прошлом, машинах, комиксах, загробной жизни, остросюжетных фильмах. Его познания о бондиане были впечатляющими – и он сам ими гордился. 

　　Мы поддерживали контакт и после того, как книга была дописана и опубликована. Он пригласил нас вместе выпить, чтобы отметить ее статус бестселлера. Какое-то время он жил на континенте, но мы все равно имели возможность общаться с помощью чудес технологии, под которыми я подразумеваю набор для вызывания демонов, хранящийся в моем подвале. 

　　Но, как иногда бывает, с течением времени мы с Кроули стали общаться все реже – и иногда проходило по полгода без единой весточки друг от друга. Мы оба были ужасно заняты каждый своей профессией, и оба очень быстро в ней продвигались. 

***

　　В 2014, когда была заказана радиоадаптация «Добрых предзнаменований», я написал Кроули, чтобы сообщить ему новости, на что он ответил, что уже знает об этом – и весьма обрадовался, когда впервые услышал. Он пригласил меня на ужин в свой коттедж в Сассексе, в котором он проживал со своим ангелфрендом.4 

　　Оказалось, что они радушные хозяева (и к тому же отлично готовят), и я почувствовал себя в их доме очень уютно. Мы поделились друг с другом новостями за последние несколько лет. Кроули рассказал несколько интересных историй, парочка из которых была правдой. После нескольких бокалов Кроули снова поднял тему радиопостановки и предложил помощь с подбором актеров. Я поблагодарил его, но объяснил, что этот вопрос не находится полностью в моей власти. 

　　– Он работает в поте лица, пытаясь повлиять на кастинг, – заметил Азирафель.  
　　– Неправда! – воспротивился Кроули.  
　　– Уверен, что знаю, кого ты хочешь услышать в своей роли, – продолжил поддразнивать его Азирафель.  
　　– Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
　　– Питер, сладкозвучный серафим из «Книжного магазинчика Блэка». Тебе нравится его голос, а?   
　　– Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись, – взмолился залившийся краской Кроули.

　　Я подумал, что этот Питер – какой-то приятель ангела из области книготорговли, и не придал его словам никакого значения. 

***

　　Однако через неделю, когда я смотрел кое-какие эпизоды из ситкома начала двухтысячных, я понял, что они все-таки имели в виду одного актера – и от души посмеялся над тем, какое частное прозвище они ему подобрали. После этого я просмотрел информацию от его агента и поделился ей с директором по кастингу. 

　　Когда Кроули узнал о том, кого выбрали на его роль, он обрадовался – но при этом и ужаснулся, что я все узнал. Я сказал ему, что всецело одобряю его выбор актера, и поблагодарил за идею – самому бы мне не пришла в голову кандидатура мистера Серафиновича, ведь его голос как минимум на две октавы ниже голоса, который я представлял себе, когда думал о роли Кроули. 

　　Кроули моя шутка оскорбила.

　　С тех пор в моем доме постоянно появляются маленькие змейки. Я уже написал Кроули множество самых разных писем с извинениями, но тщетно, после чего я написал его ангелфренду в надежде, что ему удастся нас помирить. 

　　Однако змейки продолжают появляться. Я умоляю тебя, Энтони Кроули, пожалуйста, прекрати это делать. Мы с Амандой через несколько месяцев ожидаем появления ребенка – и мы оба устали от твоих выходок. 

　　Не вынуждай меня раскрывать еще больше деталей о том, какой ты некрутой. 

　　И не заставляй меня вызывать тебя в твоей пижаме с уточками перед моей видеокамерой. 

 

1 Которое он вообще-то и не имел права читать.  
2 У антихриста тоже на самом деле другое имя. Мы изменили его, чтобы сохранить тайну личности несовершеннолетнего, а также потому что нам понравился символизм имени Адам.   
3 Например, мы сделали темные очки частью его эстетического имиджа, а не защитой его гиперчувстительных вертикальных зрачков.   
4 У людей бывают boyfriends и girlfriends, а у Кроули есть angelfriend )


End file.
